hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
IceBite (Mortal Engines-Verse Character)
IceBite is one of the founders of Hellcat Squadran of the far distant future, and still serves as its most influential leader. At the onset of Hester Shaw's attack on the Terran-Vasudan survey team on Earth, IceBite and Hellcat Squadran was summoned to contain Earth. History Early life The exact details of his early life are unknown but it is safe to assume they are the same as his mainstream counterpart, albeit thousands of years in the far distant future. Third Great War IceBite and the rest of Hellcat Squadran woke up to the destruction of post-Traction Era Earth by the Shivans and the Unknown Intellectual Mechanized Species, unwittingly helped by the Battura, precipitating the Third Great War. Personality Leinad Llehctim Leinad IceBite is an individual who holds protecting the innocent as the greatest priority: he does what he can to protect the innocent, and completely abhors any decision that puts the civilian population at risk: it was such a decision that led to the split of The Saints from Hellcat Squadran, when Saints Leader Ian Bauer ordered an airstrike that led to the deaths of 16 civilians, infuriating IceBite. While he struggles with this in the face of a truely dire conflict, IceBite does his best to separate family from his duties, and pretty much (at the core of things) succeeds most of the time (except for, as previously stated, in dire straits): this is why he views posting May as one of Hellcat Squadran's leaders (despite her being his wife at the time) as a valid decision, due to her links with intelligence agencies across the Coalition giving Hellcat Squadran a solid source of intelligence. This causes him to view any resistance to May's posting as a leader just due to her "being IceBite's wife" with disgust and irritation, because (in actual honestly) that was not even a consideration in his decision. Etibeci The Ghost half of IceBite, however, is and always was cold and merciless, but still just as noble at heart as Leinad. Etibeci's past, and even real name, are unknown, even to Leinad, so he probably keeps even more secrets than Leinad does. He, like Leinad, is brave and honorable. Both Until the Mirror War, no one understood how the 2 got along with 2 such different personalities. After the Mirror War, May would understand, and states it as a matter of ideals and interests being parallel. IceBite's Office When many people go to visit IceBite's office, they are usually surprised to see it covered in many artifacts, charts, and maps from ancient ages. The most prominent of these artifacts are what appears to be some tool with many prongs coming out of it and the Cordon Artifact, a Triangular Crystal with Horn-like protrusions coming out of it. IceBite has a data cube with hologram projectors on his desk, that display various images he saved on the cube. The images range widely from images of his now-dead family, to his adopted family, to him with the other founders of Hellcat Squadran, to him with companions of his over the ages. Relations with other Individuals Tom Natsworthy: IceBite dislikes Tom for some reason. Hester Shaw: IceBite dislikes Hester due to her murderous nature. Equipment IceBite is equiped with 4 main weapons: 2 guns made from random gun parts and 2 swords. Guns RPX90 This is basically a random P90 made from spare parts. MAC Pistol The 'MAC' Pistol was made using magnetic coils in a plastic casing. It can only fire iron or steel bullets but can fire them at an impressive velocity. He made it from junkyard parts from Alaska. Swords Vesracolian Thunder-Cracker Surviving Family members (both blood-related and Foster-Related) *Adriana Llehctim (Blood-Related Sister) *Natalia Llehctim (Clone with DNA from Leinad's parents) *Herol Norell (Foster-Brother) *Jennifer Norell (Foster-Sister) Stats Without Powers With Powers Etibeci In Control In this mode, he can take on a Nod Avatar and single-handedly win without a vehicle. Leadership Style Attitude toward his 'subordinates' IceBite always tries to find a way for every soldier to come back alive, but if casualties are inevitable, he tries to minimize them. This usually brings him into inner conflict, when he has to decide between accepting troop casualties or accepting civilian casualties. Attitude toward Equipment Unlike most military leaders, who dispose of 'obsolete' equipment, IceBite follows a policy of 'If it survived this long, it's still useful'. Because of this, he NEVER 'retires' equipment until it is destroyed. Because of this, Hellcat Squadran uses a huge variety of vehicles other factions have retired and abandoned. Command-Style When commanding military forces, IceBite believes in a 'Look-before-you-leap' type of strategy. He always watches where his enemy is and tries to think how they think. Furthermore, he has a plethora of intel reports at his fingertips. This makes his forces extremely devastating: he always knows where, when, and how to hit an opponent, the result being that every member of the Alliance of Unrelenting Darkness agrees that IceBite is usually the biggest threat. Diplomatic Ability IceBite has, over the years, gained a great understanding of diplomacy. He managed to use this ability many times. One most impressive incident involves IceBite 'negotiating' the support of the Dominion Order and Breen at the Battle of the Trydas System in 2012. Powers IceBite is one of the most powerful Ectoplasmically and Elementally Powered indiviudals in the universe. This, however, doesn't make him invincible. After fighting Tartorus in their final fight, he was extremely exhausted and an alternate universe variation of IceBite, at his same power level, was in fact killed by Tartorus. Pre-Light Stats Post-Light Stats Ectoplasmic He has the ability to produce energy beams and shields of Ectoplasmic Energy. He can also use these powers to heal the wounded, or even, revive the dead. His Ectoplasmic Energy is colored Green. Ice IceBite's primary Elemental Power is Ice. He can freeze the air around him, produce beams that freeze on contact, and makes walls of Ice. He can also add extensions to his body made of Ice, allowing him to animate the Ice with his ectoplasmic powers and, in a way, shape shift. In areas covered in ice, he can use this particular ability with great potential. He can even use his ice powers to make weak but useful vehicles. He calls this ability 'Craftmold'. Light After exposure to Transformagen, IceBite gained the ability to use Light Powers, in conjunction with his Ice and Ectoplasmic Powers. He can make beams of either plain or prismed light and light up like a flare. Sonics During his final fight with Tartorus, IceBite unlocked the ability to utilize Sonic Elemental Powers, allowing him to manipulate sound. Others IceBite also has a power others call 'Trance-Maker'. He can use this power to scramble and distort another individual's mental functions causing them to fall unconcious for some time. This power is not able to be used by (nor is any similar power used by) any other individual. His unusual biology makes his DNA immune to any form of transmutation. This means that creatures like the Flood and the Headcrabs have no effect on him. This also means that no DNA Strand capable of reformating other DNA strands can modify his DNA. Forms IceBite can use his Ectoplasmic Powers and Ice Powers to shape shift into the following forms: *Icicle Mantis: Large, Praying Mantis-like form that can shoot Ice Beams from its mouth and slash things with its arms. *Frost Barracuda *Crystaline Dragon: Looks like a Mercury Dragon, can shoot Light, Ice, and Ectoplasmic Beams from its mouth. *Solar Phoenix: This elemental form was not first seen until IceBite's final battle with Tartorus. It is a large, Phoenix-Like form that radiates briliant light, and has a whole arsenal of Light Powers at its disposal. *Chrystalis Prime: Exposure to Energon and AllSpark Energy, in addition to a surge of morale, mixed together with IceBite's Ice and Light Powers to form this Transformer-like Elemental Form. It looks like Super-Mode Optimus Prime-2's, with light blue eyes. *Resonance Breaker - This massive Elemental Form has massive arms and strong hands with which to break things with. Although capable of manipulating Sonics and Ice powers, IceBite tends to use it more for its brute strength when it is needed. Skills Close Combat Capability IceBite is also a highly-skilled swordsman. People who live to survive fighting IceBite in close combat leave shocked and awed at his skill. Sword-Fighting Style Although IceBite's attacks are viciously powerful, his actual style of sword-fighting is a little more elegant than what most people would think. It mostly consists of jumping and whirling attacks, in which he would spin with his blades, then attack with anything from a cross-cut to a vertical cut from Vesracolian. Many people describe his sword-wielding style to look more like dancing than fighting, but his enemies can testify to his awesome control, agility, and skill. In non-powered combat, IceBite's swordsmanship is his truly-outstanding feature: while outmatched vastly by Gilgamesh, and Qymaen jai Sheelal soon began to rival him, many people find IceBite to be an excellent swordsman, and when using his powers, he can pull off feats no normal human naturally can. Unarmed Combat Style When unarmed, IceBite uses a self-developed martial art style that seems to be a variation of Mantis Style Kung Fu, with roundhouse kicks and various other spinning attacks added in. He'll sometimes combine this with his sword-style, stunning his enemies with an airbone spinning kick or roundhouse kick before striking his foe with his swords. While an adequate martial artist, his skill unarmed is paled by his skill with a sword, and he will only use martial arts when disarmed. Agility He also is, naturally, quite agile and can move very quickly without the aid of his powers. Plus, he has sharp reflexes and can turn on a dime when running. This agility, however, doesn't seem to help him in the water. Piloting Capability Later, he practiced at combat piloting and found a proficiency in that as well. He quickly became one of the world's top fighter Aces. Strategic Ability He has an extensive capacity for learning and understanding strategy. He constantly studies data on the enemies of new allies. He is one of the few Coalition Commanders that can be unpredictable enough to at least be a match for the Galactic Empire's Grand Admiral Thrawn. The one minor glitch in his strategic capabilities is that he'll sometimes sacrifice a strategic advantage if the civilian population is at risk. Linguistics IceBite is, while not masterful, quite skilled at learning new languages. He knows many languages currently, including, but not limited to, English, Russian, Spanish, French, Arabic, and even Mando'a and Klingonese. These languages, however, took him years to learn, and he'll admit that it can be frustrating at times. Weaknesses Despite all of his strengths, IceBite also has a fair amount of weaknesses. Rage When IceBite is feeling just plain old beserker-style rage, IceBite has issues concentrating, meaning his powers at that point are weakened, sometimes drastically so. However, this does not include 'Righteous Fury', or anger with a good reason, such as when Surotrat mortally wounded May. Even though he still can't use his powers to their greatest extent, he can use them better than when just plainly raging. Swimming Despite his natural agility on land, IceBite is actually a poor swimmer, relying solely on his Frost Barracuda form to move through water. Frost Death Although immune to the erratic body temperature symptom, IceBite is actually susceptable to the Krolok Gelu Mors disease. Memory-Wiping IceBite has a wide arsenal of powers, but, as demonstrated when Konstantin wiped his memory, IceBite becomes next to useless if he is stricken with Amnesia. His strategic knowledge becomes inaccessable, and he'd have to relearn all of his powers again. Considering how many he has, this could take many days, maybe a few weeks, if not a month. Coalition Information Position in Coalition Of the 5 Coalition founders, IceBite is agreed to be the 'de facto' Leader of the Coalition, as his young age is countered by such extreme intelligence that he is better suited for thinking up strategies. This fact heavily angers a few Coalition Leaders, mainly and notably Vincent Davenport. Alliances in the Coalition IceBite's good nature and honor earned him several friends in the Coalition. (NOTE: Members of IceBite's Faction, Hellcat Squadran, that are also faction leaders will not be listed here.) *Gutak 'Cyandenee *Terrence Hood *Chancellor Martok *Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca *Nalia Mae Sials Quotes "I won't end up like them, but I won't forget what he has done. I won't let a bloodthirsty killer like that......whatever it was, destroy any more families."- 8 Year Old Leinad Llehctim to Herol Norell "My actions hide my secrets, Derek. I told you that Sarah is a target for death, but I had something different in mind."-IceBite to Derek Sanders "I really have to get one of those. Hmmm....."-IceBite, refering to the Black Beauty after watching 'The Green Hornet'. "I've done it. It's finished."-IceBite after he kills Tartorus (the first time). Inspirational Quotes "The one thing I have learned through all I've been through is that, when stuff like this happens, all we can do is move along."-IceBite to Derek Sanders after he discovers the truth about Sarah. Gallery IceBite.png|Leinad Llehctim Etibeci.jpg|Etibeci apocalypse-art-красивые-картинки-nuclear-snail-1016340.jpeg|IceBite, during his self-imposed exile after the Skulblaka conflict Mahri IceBite.png|IceBite's Mahri Armor 97695988-Full.jpg|IceBite's armor from 2006-2053 Ryan-A022_Mark_V.jpg|IceBite's armor from 2054 - 2324 b09ce6bf52f1cdaf05afb7d9d88d786f-d5wycyk.jpg|IceBite's armor from 2328+ Vesracolian.png|Vesracolian, IceBite's main weapon IceBite's_P90.png|IceBite's P90 IceBite's_Sidearm.jpg|IceBite's Sidearm Elemental Forms Icicle_Mantis.jpg|Black/White Night-Vision view of the Icicle Mantis IceBite_Dragon.jpg|The Crystalline Dragon CRE_Resonance_Breaker-0e2a999b_ful.png|Resonance Breaker Trivia *IceBite (Character) is an excellent linguist. IceBite (User) doesn't know any language beyond English. Category:Mortal Engines-Verse